


Eye-catching

by ArgentRose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Eye Obsession, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentRose/pseuds/ArgentRose
Summary: Jongdae loves Minseok and his hyung's many qualities. But one thing he can't seem to get enough of is how breathtaking his eyes are.(Alt. summary: Jongdae has a thing for Minseok's eyes.)





	Eye-catching

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.

They say that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul. If that was indeed true, then Jongdae will happily admit that he absolutely loves to stare into Minseok's feline eyes. And quite often, he would get so caught up in how they looked that he wounded up forgetting what meaning he was so vainly trying to search for in those eyes. The cat-like shape was the first thing to draw Jongdae in. The brown irises that are as dark as chocolate always had this way of making him feel at home. They were warm and bright; like the warmth of a hearthfire, like the bright of the dancing flame. And the way they seem to glow, like the dark of space full of stars; but the stars never could compare to Minseok's gorgeous eyes. They really were complex, hypnotic, and downright stunning. He could write a hundred euphemisms that related to his eyes, but they never really could do justice to the real thing. Those dazzling orbs were too complicated for someone like Jongdae to describe.

But really, he could never explain to Minseok how in love he is with those eyes. So when he's wrapped in a brown fluffy blanket beside his best friend, staring into those eyes while said friend was watching television, he can't explain himself after Minseok stares at him with great amounts of confusion and curiosity that were so easy to read in those fascinating eyes.

"Dae, what are you doing?"

What could he say? That he was staring at his eyes again? Though he tells himself to look away, to stare at the bright blue of the television, he can't actually tear himself away. It's like Minseok has hooked a coil to him; some kind of rope that permanently has his head pivoted to look at those eyes. God, he could get lost in them. In fact, he was getting lost in them. He is lost in them. Because he was concentrating entirely on the way they move between his own hooded gaze and his parting kittenish lips that he's completely tuned out the sound of the television. All he could audibly hear was the sound of a heartbeat. His heartbeat. The way it races beneath Minseok's touch. The way it seems impossibly loud as the space between them grows shorter. The way it skips a beat when a pair of pillowy lips touch his.

Those beautiful eyes are closed, but he doesn't seem to mind it as much. He's closed his own as well to focus on the gentle press of lips. To focus on the sweet and savory taste of chocolate candy and salty popcorn. To focus on the way the hand caressing his cheek tilts his head just a slight bit higher. To focus on the way Minseok sucks lightly at his upper lip.

God, he could get used to this. He could live with a million touches just like this. He misses it when his hyung has to part his lips for some air. He pouts.

Minseok laughs. He could get used to that laugh too. It was soft and velvety. It sounded like a harmony, like a song full of honeyed words. He stares at the way it pulls his favorite hyung's lips into an insanely cute, gummy smile. The sight and the sound makes his pout recede, especially when Minseok rewards him with a quick peck on his lips. Then on his nose. Then on his forehead. Then once more on his lips to satisfy him. Jongdae returns his smile, the tip of his pink tongue sticking out just below the row of his perfectly straight pearly whites.

"Should we go to bed yet? Or do you want to watch another movie?"

He pretends to think. Sort of. Not really. "Let's watch another movie, Minseok hyung."

The eldest rolls his eyes and chuckles. "You're just going to look at me instead of the movie again."

"I can't help it, Min-hyung," he continues with a playful pout. "I like your eyes--they're pretty and mesmerizing."

Minseok leans in again, pressing their foreheads together oh so gently. "And I like your lips, Jongdae-ah," he says quietly. He kisses said lips before pulling back with a smile. "They’re beautiful and irresistible."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for XiuChen fluff so don't mind me indulging a tad. (ノ▽〃)
> 
> This is written almost similarly to my SuLay fic titled "Departure," in that it focuses on the more descriptive side of my writing (that utilizes little to almost no forms of dialogue, and that relates with scenes/emotions). I might do this for all my main EXO ships (Kaisoo, HunHan, etc), but we shall see. If that seems like something that you might be interested in, please do let me know!
> 
> Also I apologize for my (possibly) shoddy use of Korean honorifics (hyung, etc). I'm still trying to get used to working with them. (*ﾉ∀ﾉ)
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
